Fred and George Quick Fics
by Fred's Brother George
Summary: This is a collection a whole bunch of small 'Quick Fics' as Fred and I call them. It'll be updated regularly with new stories, so pull up a comfy chair and read on...
1. Introduction

**_ Introduction _**

_ Hiya!_

George here! Please, pull up a chair and make yourself comfortable. This here 'story' is a little different from the rest of mine. This one is also going to be including my brother Fred. Together we're going to be making Quick-Fics. They're going to be all sorts of different genres, and you should quickly get used to the different types that Fred and I write.

Fred and I have tried doing this before, and it actually worked somewhat well. But for those of you who have never seen it before I'll explain a few things. At the beginning of each story (which will be distinguished as seperate chapters) it will say the name of it, the genre, rating and a short description of it. It will also say the person who wrote it; Fred or myself. I usually write angsy stories, humour stories and mystery/adventure stories. As for Fred... why don't you ask him...

**Hey, hey, hey, I'm big Freddie! George leans over and whispers something ...er, oops.. wrong movie... blush**

Well, anyways, my name is Fred Weasley (at least that's what my friends call me). I was bullied into writing this... erm, I mean talked into... er, I mean asked politely by my brother to help him write some quickie fan fic (hehe, quickie... fun word... uh, did I mention I have A.D.D.?). Now surprisingly enough, I shall mostly write romance stories (George is more a mystery/suspense writer). I will take ship requests (please, no slash!). Just push the little review button and tell me what to write. Btw, I might be gettin' some help from my friend Mrs. Snape (she's nice honest :P) on some of the fics, but don't tell George!

_ George again. Wow... Fred had a good idea (yes, he has been known to do so). With the requests. The same goes with me, where if you have any request of a type of story you'd like to see (I agree with Fred; no slash please), and I'll see what I can do. So yes, read on and enjoy! ..._


	2. Just Like a Dream

_Title: Just Like a Dream  
Rating: G  
Genre: Angsy/Mystery  
Description: This story is a little story that was inspired by Fred, and something that went on between the two of us. The plot is one that's been used before in different things, but I put some of my own twists in it. I hope you like it!_

...

**Just Like A Dream**

A George Quick-Fic

"I'll always remember you," Fred stated sternly as he looked at his twin brother, "You're my brother you git, why would I forget you?"

"Because," George's voice seemed to be far away, "You always do."

"What are you talking about?" Fred shook his head in frustration; where were they anyways.

"Just like waking from a dream," George's voice wasn't filled with the mysteriousness and fun that it usually held but on the contrary was sad, "You'll remember me, but you won't be able to repeat it."

Fred was getting angry now, "And what if I do!"

George looked at his brother for a long moment, "Then you're still asleep."

"No!" Fred shook his head violently, "Just shut-up! We need to get home."

He looked around and all he saw was darkness enveloping them. _ Where were they?_

"Fred calm down," George spoke slowly, "There's one thing you have to do now."

"What?" Fred's heart pounded in his chest.

George leaned towards him and whispered, "You have to wake up…"

Fred's eyes snapped open. His heart pounded as he looked around. He was in a hospital room, and surrounding him was his Mum, Dad, Percy and Ron.

"Fred," his Mom's face was red and wet as she leaned down and kissed his forehead, "How are you feeling?"

"W-What happened?" Fred asked.

His Dad shook his head, "Don't worry yourself right now Son. There was an accident, but you'll be ok."

"Where-- where's George?" Fred asked.

"_Oh!_" his Mom burst into tears, and Percy lead her off to the other side of the room.

His Dad bent down and pulled some hair off of Fred's face, "You and George were practicing Quiddich in the back yard. There was an accident and you both fell," he had to swallow hard before continuing, "George didn't make it."

Fred's eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat, "N-No…"

"Its ok Fred," Ron's quiet hoarse voice came from beside him, "Everything will be ok. The doctor said you could go home today if you like."

Fred remained silent in the small room, his mothers sobs coming from the corner. He did, in fact go home that night, but remained silent, and withdrew from the rest of his family. He wasn't the same without his brother. Something was missing inside him, and he felt that he would never be happy again. He laid down for sleep at just past midnight, his mind flooding with sadness and emptiness…

"Fred…" the voice was getting closer, "Fred."

"George!" again Fred saw his brother right by him, "You are alive!"

"I love you Fred," George spoke, "I'll never leave you. You should know that by now."

"I know," Fred was excited about this, "But we have to tell Mum and Dad. They need to know."

"We can't," George shook his head, "They're not here."

Fred sighed, "Remember when we were younger, and we used to pretend to be each other?"

George laughed, "Yeah. Mum would go mad on us."

"Or when we caught Dad talking to the garden gnome," Fred laughed fondly.

"We can still have more fun time," George nodded.

"How?" Fred asked, sadness enveloping him.

George stepped forward, placing a small blue feather in Fred hand and whispered to him once more, "You have to wake up…"

"No!" Fred cried out, shooting bolt up in bed.

"Honey what is it?" his Mum cried out as she ran into the room, her face pale, and eyes wide, "What happened."

"It was George!" Fred cried out, "He's alive!"

"Oh Fred," she sat on the end of his bed, placing a comforting hand on his leg, "George is gone Sweetie. But he's alive within you. He's alive in all of us and--"

"No," Fred shook his head, and his heart leapt when he saw the small blue feather in hand, "See. I saw him in my dream, and he gave me this feather."

His Mum smiled sadly and, taking the feather, placed it on his end table, "Fred, that probably just came in through the window."

Fred was silent, and with a small kiss on his forehead his Mum left. Somehow he managed to get back to sleep, his dream slipping away…

"George!" Fred yelled out into the darkness, "George please!"

"Fred calm down, I'm here," Fred placed his hand on his brothers shoulder, "It's ok."

Fred's heart pounded, "I don't want to forget you!"

"I know," George frowned, "I don't want you to either."

Fred stood there a moment, shivers wracking through his body as the air became cold.

"Are you cold?" George asked.

Fred wordless nodded, scared the lump in his throat would turn into tears. George took off his jacket and placed it over Fred.

"Mum didn't believe me," Fred said, "She didn't believe me when I told her about you."

"I know," George said, "Dreams are funny that way. Especially when a person compares themselves to one."

A tear trickled down Fred's face, "Then how to I get them to realize that you're really alive."

George hugged his brother, "_Wake up!_…"

It was morning now as Fred sat up in bed, his eyes wide. The smell of breakfast wafted up from down the stairs, but his stomach didn't seem to want to register hunger. He felt something weird over top of him, and subconsciously pulled away at it. Only then did he notice what it was. There in his hands sat George's jacket.

"He is alive!" Fred breathed as he jumped out of bed.

He didn't dare tell anyone else of what had just happened in fear that they'd think that he was completely mad. Instead he spent most of the day in his room, his family coming to him randomly to see how he was feeling. He could hardly wait to go off to sleep again.

"Good night Son," his Dad finally closed his door for the last time that night, and Fred drifted off to sleep…

"George!" Fred called out, "Your jacket was there! You are alive."

"I know I am," George laughed, "You'll always remember me in a dream. I'll always be here."

"But I want to always be with you," Fred said, "I don't want to leave you."

"Then please," George was begging now, "Please Fred… wake up."

Fred felt weird suddenly.

'_No!_' he cried out, '_No! I don't want to wake up! I don't want to leave you!_'

"Wake up Fred…" the voice was faint, "Please wake up…."

Fred's body tugged away at him, and his world became fuzzy.

_Wake up_…

"W-What--?" Fred's body ached as he struggled to open his eyes.

"Wake up," the voice was still there!

"G-George," Fred's voice was quiet and thick.

"Fred!" Fred opened his eyes and saw George sitting there beside him, "Mum! Dad! He's awake! Get someone!"

"What's going on?" Fred asked, confused.

"Hey Fred," George grinned at his brother, "It's ok. You're in St. Mongo's right now."

"Oh Fred!" Fred looked over and saw his Mum rush at him, her arms open wide, and tears splashing down her face, "You're awake! Oh thank God!"

"Hey Son," his Dad smiled at him taking a seat at one of the chairs, "How are you feeling?"

"O-Ok," Fred nodded, "What happened?"

"There was an accident," his Dad explained, "You and George were practicing Quiddich and the two of you fell. George was ok, but we-- we almost lost you. George hasn't left your side since."

A cold feeling fell to the pit of Fred's stomach as he looked around. Sitting on the end of his bed was George jacket, and on his end table was a small blue feather.

"Come on Dear," his Dad pried his wife from Fred, "Lets go get the doctor."

They left and George looked at Fred. 

"You never did leave me?" Fred said, his voice catching in his throat

"Just like wake waking from a dream," George smiled, tears glistening in his eyes, "I'll always be there."

He leaned forward and the two brothers hugged.

"George," Fred whispered into his brothers ear, "You need a shower."

"Yeah," George choked, "You too."

The End 


End file.
